Early Return
by Hawk
Summary: What if Motoko's training camp was unexpectedly cut short? What if she returned to the Hinata Sou at about the same time as Keitaro does in the first episode of the anime?
1. One

Early Return PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: What if... What if Motoko's training camp was unexpectedly cut short? What if she returned to the Hinata Sou at about the same time as Keitaro does in the first episode of the anime? What if the other girls aren't home at the time?

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

* * *

Chapter One:

"Infernal damnable unworthy deceitful honourless... Men!" Motoko ranted as she hauled her two heavy suitcases out of the train, grumbling in frustration at the troublesome circumstances she found herself in. Not only had the camp been cancelled, but there had been no notification of the fact until half-way into the first day of it. Unfortunately, Motoko had by then already made several purchases which now made the burdens she had to carry more troublesome.

And she hadn't been able to reach anyone that could help her with it! Nobody answered the phone at the Hinata Sou, Haruka didn't answer the phone at her tea shop and everybody else she knew well enough to ask a favour of was back in Kyoto. She didn't even have the money to pay for a cab, as she had spent all her spare money shopping before the camp, leaving only enough for the train ride home as she had been expecting to be picked up by Haruka at the station in three days as food and lodging would be provided for her during the camp.

She was now seriously regretting the fact that she hadn't purchased a mobile phone and never bothered to write down the numbers of the residents that did have mobiles of their own. At the moment, she would even have considered calling up her three gushing underclassmen if she had their numbers. Which she didn't, as she found the trio troublesome enough and hadn't desired to even have the option of being able to contact them. Previously, that was. Now, she would gladly have accepted their presence if it meant assistance in lugging her baggage back to the Hinata Sou.

"It's been ages since I was there... Hinata Sou... Hinata Sou..." Motoko overheard someone mumble and stopped. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have bothered to listen to the absent ramblings of worthless males, but this one had been rambling about Hinata Sou.

Was it a pervert? Scouting out a suitable location for a deviant excursion? The movie she had watched on the way to the camp was from America and had featured a perverted activity called a 'panty-raid', as well as plenty of examples of the obviously degenerate American educational system. Was this treacherous male considering a panty-raid at the Hinata Sou? If so, she would provide an ample deterrent for him to prevent any such deviant activities!

"Let's see... Haruka's tea shop was... Where was it? Gah, has it really been that long since I last visited aunt and granny?" he continued and Motoko observed the rambling male, calming down somewhat as she kept listening to him. Apparently, he was in some way related to Haruka and Grandma Hina.

Of course, this still didn't take him off her 'Suspected Pervert' list.

But perhaps...

Ordinarily, she wouldn't have even considered such a thing, but the suitcases were heavy and the station was some distance from the Hinata Sou. Carrying them all the way over there on her own, would be most troublesome. (And no, she's in no way related to Shikamaru, despite the frequent use of the word 'troublesome' in her internal monologue.)

Decision taken, Motoko cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, are you looking for the Hinata Sou Girls Dormitory?" Motoko inquired coolly and the male spun around to face her, looking up from the map he had been looking at with a bewildered expression, instead turning that confused gaze towards her.

"Girls dormitory? Eh, no. I'm looking for the Hinata Inn." he answered.

"It used to be an inn, but the owner turned it into a girl's dormitory a while back." Motoko corrected him. "I should know, I live there."

"A gir... Grandma Hina did that?" Keitaro asked, then blinked as something occurred to him. "Oh no." Keitaro sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Problem?" Motoko asked, surprised at herself. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have cared at all about the misfortunes of the males of the species. But this one looked so much like a kicked puppy at the moment, that she just couldn't help herself.

"In a way." Keitaro sighed. "Nothing you need to trouble yourself with." he added and glanced down at the suitcases she had put down, giving herself a chance to rest her arms and shoulders. He looked around, then back at her. "Somebody's coming to pick you up?" he inquired and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No. I couldn't get a hold of anyone." she eventually replied. "Why are you asking?" she added.

"I was just wondering if we could be of help to each other. I need directions and you seem somewhat... Overburdened." Keitaro stated hesitantly, intimidated by her suspicious glare.

"If you are offering to carry a suitcase in return for me showing you the way, then I accept." Motoko replied magnanimously, inwardly cheering for successfully manipulating the stupid male into lugging her suitcase around. He nodded and reached out, grabbing both her suitcases and experimentally hoisting them up.

"Woha. Heavy." he commented with a friendly smile, which Motoko failed to appreciate. "If you don't mind, I think I'll try to take both of them. That way, my balance won't be upset too much. Instead, perhaps you might be willing to carry my bag?" he asked and nodded towards the worn sports bag that had been standing next to him.

Motoko looked suspiciously at him, then hesitantly reached out and picked it up. It was heavier then it looked, but nowhere near as heavy as either one of her two suitcases. It wouldn't be pleasant to lug it around, but it would be better then with one or even worse, both, of her suitcases.

"I find your suggestion agreeable." Motoko intoned, then bowed. "I am Aoyama Motoko, heir to the Shinmei Ryu school of Kendo and fifth Dan thereof." she introduced herself.

"You're a real Martial Artist? Wow! I only dabble a bit. Well, dabbled. I don't have much time for it these days." Keitaro exclaimed, suitably impressed. "Uhm, I'm Urashima Keitaro. First Dan in Shinkage Ryu Kendo and fifth Kyu in Motobu Ha Karate." he introduced himself, bowing in greeting.

Motoko blinked, this weakling male merited the Shodan denomination and a fifth Kyu in Karate? A respectable accomplishment, for a male. Especially one whom apparently didn't consider himself a Martial Artist despite his claimed skills. Claims which demanded verification. She wondered if he would agree to spar with her. The unexpected cancellation of the training camp had left her itching for some action.

"Urashima? Ah, you are related to Hina-san and Haruka-san?" Motoko inquired, though she had already suspected that this was the case.

"Yes." he agreed. "Haruka is my aunt and Hina is my grandmother."

"And yet you were not aware that the Hinata Sou was now a girl's dormitory." Motoko stated, although Keitaro took it as a question.

"I don't talk with them all that much. Haruka has always been on the road a lot, it's only in the last two years that she has appeared to settle down somewhat, even going as far as buying the tea shop she now runs. Grandma is... Well..." Keitaro started to explain, then trailed off and shuddered, unconsciously wiping his lips on the sleeve of his jacket and causing Motoko to nod with sudden understanding. She too had been the victim of a few sloppy kisses from the weird old woman. "Well... I don't see her all that often and when we do, she never talks business."

"Ah, I see." Motoko said, then fell silent as she walked side-by-side with Urashima back towards the Hinata Sou. She was still on her guard, even if he seemed completely different then the usual non-related males she associated with on a regular basis. Her father, her uncle and a distant cousin she had been friends with as children, were the only males she could recollect that hadn't been perverted moronic bastards. Could this be another one?

She steeled herself and dismissed her ludicrous notion before it could get a solid footing in the labyrintical maze of her mind.

One of the males she did meet on a semi-regular basis was all the proof she needed that the males of the species were irredeemable and that their whole gender was an affront to the world. She couldn't suppress a fierce shudder as she got an unwanted mental image of their latest meeting and his insane behaviour during it.

"Are you cold?" Keitaro inquired and Motoko hastily shook her head.

"No. Not that. I was just thinking about a pompous bastard that insists on crossing paths with me, the 'divine scion of the noble house of Kuno'." she replied and spat, shocking herself with her inexcusable behaviour.

Well, inexcusable to anyone who didn't know the dolt in question!

"Kuno!" Keitaro exclaimed, turning to look at her with his eyes wide open. "As in the Nerima ward Kunos?"

"There is more then one of them?" Motoko asked, shuddering again at the notion that there might be more then one Kuno around. She had truly hoped that Tatewaki had been spawned in and subsequently thrown out from the deepest bowels of Yomi, as the mere thought of what manner of parents could have produced one such as him greatly upset her stomach.

"Three that I've met. The father is a total tanned basket case in a weird Hawaiian getup and a small palm tree attached to the top of his head. The son is a tedious windbag who doesn't seem to perceive the same reality as the rest of us." Keitaro explained, then shuddered himself and grew pale. "The daughter is a murderous insane creepy poisoning bitch, who gets off on inflicting pain and suffering on everyone she encounters." he whispered in a strained tone of voice.

"Tedious windbag? That certainly sounds like the Kuno Tatewaki I know. I have yet to meet with any of his family, a fact which I will praise the Kami for at the earliest possible opportunity." Motoko commented. Ordinarily, she would have reacted to usage of the word 'bitch' when not discussing canine matters with instant violence. But considering that Keitaro was talking about Tatewaki's sister, she was willing to let it slide until she had a chance to observe the girl in question herself and either confirm or deny her suspected status as a dog of the female persuasion. But as she was apparently spawned by the same loins which brought forth such a monstrosity as Tatewaki, she suspected that the degeneratory denomination was for once, perhaps appropriate to use.

"Kuno Tatewaki. Yes. That is the one I was talking about." Keitaro replied. "How do you know him?"

"Kendo. He is the captain of Furinkan Highs Kendo team and does remarkably well in all the competitions he enters. As do I in mine. We've bumped into each other on numerous occasions, despite my best efforts to avoid him entirely." Motoko replied. "How did you come into contact with that wretched family?"

"Kuno Kodachi, Tatewaki's younger sister, tried to maim my younger sister Kanako. She broke into our house, snuck into my sister's bedroom and leapt at her with a poisoned spiked club, trying to bash her head in." Keitaro replied grimly. "Kanako got off lightly, considering. But she had to forfeit the Martial Arts Gymnastics match she would have had against Kodachi the day after the brutal assault. We tried to press charges, but..." he continued and shrugged. "When their lawyer offered a settlement, our lawyer advised my parents to jump at the chance because that was the only way we'd ever get some form of compensation. What with the hospital and toxicology bills..." Keitaro trailed off, then shrugged again.

Motoko nodded in understanding. If she had managed to decipher some of Kuno's ramblings correctly over the years, he belonged to a rather wealthy and influential family. No doubt they had the clout required to make such small inconveniences as breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon and such, simply... Go away.

"I am sorry. The disgraceful behaviour which seems to run rampant in the Kuno family line is an affront to all sensibilities." Motoko announced. "The son is a blemish on the face of humanity as well as the laughingstock of the Kendo community and it does not sound as if the rest of the family has anything worthwhile to contribute to the gene pool either."

"You're certainly right on the money there, Aoyama-san." Keitaro said with a faint smile, then shuddered. His memories of the Kuno's were quite obviously not pleasant ones. Motoko decided that a change in their topic of conversation was in order.

"So, what brings you to Hinata Sou now? Are you here to drive grandma Hina to the airport?" Motoko inquired.

"Airpo-what?" Keitaro asked in bewilderment. "She's going somewhere?"

"You didn't know? Ah, you decided to make an unannounced visit?" Motoko responded.

"Uh, not quite. She called me and asked me to come over." Keitaro replied, blinking in confusion. "I suppose she might want some help, but I don't have a driver's license. Perhaps she needs me to carry her bags or something. Or perhaps just wanted to see me before taking off." he continued, then looked over at Motoko. "Where is she going?"

"She didn't tell you? She's going on a journey to visit hot springs all over the world." Motoko answered. "She wasn't quite certain when she would be back."

"Huh. Odd. I wonder why she didn't tell me..." Keitaro mumbled to himself as the two kept on walking, neither of them willing to spend money on bus or cab.

* * *

"Pray, stay where you are, Urashima-san. It would not be proper for a male to wander around the dorm unescorted." Motoko instructed Keitaro. "I shall fetch grandma Hina."

"Thank you very much, Aoyama-san." Keitaro said, then put the two suitcases down on the floor, while Motoko handed him his gym bag, before strolling off.

Keitaro looked around the place and nodded to himself, the place looked just about the same as always. The sign on the outside had been changed, though. Which he might not have taken note of at all, if he hadn't wanted to somehow confirm the Inn's new status as a Girls Dormitory after what Motoko had told him. He was grateful to have met Motoko, or there might have been some embarrassment as he probably would have just wandered into the building and went off in search of his grandma without being aware of the inns new status as a girl's dorm.

He was soon rejoined by the tall and proper Aoyama Motoko, who had a slightly confused expression on her face.

"It would appear as if our manager has left already. Her room have been cleaned out and her travel bags have gone missing. As has the other tenants." Motoko informed him. "Perhaps you have the wrong time?" she inquired and Keitaro glanced down at his watch.

"Not really... But..." he informed her, then they both shrugged. Both of them were used to the oddities the old crone displayed from time to time. It wouldn't be the first time her antics messed up their schedules.

"Well..." Motoko started, then warred with her instincts for a bit. She should invite him in to wait for his Grandmother in case she hadn't already left for the airport. But, he was a male. He was a male and it appeared as if the two of them were alone. She didn't want to do anything that could possibly be misinterpreted by the perverted male.

"I... I guess I'd better leave." Keitaro mumbled. "I'll go see Aunt Haruka at her shop or something."

"I attempted to reach Haruka-san by telephone from the train station. It would appear as if she isn't at the shop. I would guess, that she provides Hina-san with transportation to the airport or mayhap some last-minute shopping prior to her flight." Motoko responded and Keitaro deflated, having nowhere to go. "If you are so inclined, perhaps you would design to spar with me while we await news of her whereabouts?" she ventured after a few moments.

"I am a bit rusty." Keitaro informed her, surprised that a girl was actually willing to spend time with him. Especially since it was such a cute one. For a brief moment, he ventured off into mental La-la land, imagining all sorts of mildly perverted situations between the two of them, before he shook it off. This polite, calm-spoken and well-mannered young girl did not seem at all likely to indulge in such activities. "But if you don't mind sparring with someone as unskilled as me, I'd be glad to, Aoyama-san." he replied.

"Not at all." Motoko assured him. "It will be quite refreshing." she added, deciding not to mention that since leaving the Dojo, she only rarely got to practise with someone as supposedly skilled as this Urashima was supposed to be. Since her level by far surpassed the others in the classes she took, she often had to practise on her own, as the sensei couldn't devote all his time to her as there were other students who needed his assistance.

"Uh, I didn't bring any practise gear or equipment. You got a spare Shinai or Bokken I could borrow?" Keitaro inquired.

"Certainly." Motoko responded. "Follow me." she instructed and strode off towards her room. So intent was she on the upcoming spar, that she didn't much consider the ramifications of her request until she had led him into her room and pulled out two lovingly polished bokken's from a wooden stand next to one of her wardrobes, turned around and found Keitaro standing beside her, having put down her suitcases just inside the doorway.

He was in her room.

There was a male in her room.

Alone.

With her.

In her room.

Motoko blushed furiously and pressed one of the bokkens into his arms, then hastily darted out, a confused Keitaro following in her wake, doing his best to keep up with her as she headed for the roof platform.

Both of them warmed up in silence, Keitaro quickly rediscovering the joy of handling a bokken and moving in complete harmony with oneself. He sighed, ever since he first became a Ronin, he gave up Kendo and Karate to make time for studies. His sensei's had all been impressed with his skills, rapid development curve and were both sad to see him go, but Todai was his priority after all.

Too bad it hadn't helped much, he'd failed his second entrance exam with no better score then the ones he had on his first.

But once they started, he quickly realized that while it was possible that he and Motoko might have been somewhat more evenly matched at the time he stopped practising the art, she was clearly his better now. She too had a knack for the Arts, but had probably never stopped actively training. He found himself severely pressed and just keeping himself from being hit took up all his rusty skills.

She seemed somewhat flustered and had been ever since she handed him his bokken earlier, this was probably the only thing which had prevented her from landing a hit. Either that or she was holding back. Perhaps a little bit of both.

Motoko was annoyed at herself and her preformance today, she knew that she was better then this, but she constantly found herself distracted by the fact that she was sparring with a man.

A man who had been in her room.

She still couldn't believe it. A man, one of the males she detested, had been in her room. And she had invited him, even if she hadn't really realized that until he'd already been there.

Much to her surprise, he hadn't turned into a slimy tentacled hentai monster and ravaged her pure innocent body on the spot.

And she found herself enjoying the spar to such a degree that she wasn't willing to quickly end it. He left openings which she could have preyed upon, but found herself hesitant to use them, which allowed him to close those openings before she could make up her mind to take advantage of them.

Her stern expression gradually settled into a faint smile, as she allowed herself to actually enjoy the experience of spending time with a male. It appeared as if this indeed was one of the few decent males, whom could be trusted not to take advantage of her and defile her innocence. Was this, this happiness, what her sister felt around her husband? Was this why Tsuruko had allowed herself to succumb to the viles of men and even go so far as to actually have married one of them?

Motoko didn't know, but for the first time ever, she found herself contemplating her sister's decision without a feeling of anger and resentment clouding her thinking, wondering if she might have misjudged her sister's decision. Had her sister discovered a man whom she felt like this around, a man who could be trusted, perhaps it hadn't been such a bad move after all, considering how rare that type of men were.

Motoko paled. This was her first encounter with a non-related decent male. What if it took her another 15 years to find the next one? She'd be an old maid by then, a Christmas cake well out of season!

Motoko currently had no plans of getting involved in a relationship, nor acquire children. But someday, she wanted kids of her own. A daughter to train as her heir, a son to raise into a decent young man who could make some lucky girl very happy. But if it took her another 15 years to find another decent male...

Perhaps she should do something. Ask for his number, or perhaps give him hers? The other girls her age did that sort of thing all the time, didn't they? She suddenly wished that Kitsune was present, or better yet, Naru. Kitsune would no doubt tease her mercilessly if Motoko asked her for advice. Naru might be amused and surprised, but she wouldn't find it necessary to tease Motoko for her ineptitude in dealings with the weaker sex.

/Weaker sex. ... Sex/

Motoko blushed and stumbled, which allowed a surprised Keitaro to nearly land a clean hit. Motoko had to drop to the floor and subsequently dodge several following strikes, before she with some desperate slashes managed to make him back away enough for her to get up again.

Her performance was beyond bad, had any of her former teachers seen her now, they would have stern words with her. Had her sister seen her now, Motoko had no doubts that she'd be bent over Tsuruko's legs right now and that her behind would be feeling the flat of Tsuruko's bokken! Steeling herself, and resolving to do better, she made a renewed assault and pressed Keitaro hard, soon having him backed up against the railing and unable to do anything but desperately trying to prevent her from landing a hit.

With a smooth move, she slapped his bokken away and stopped hers just millimetres away from Keitaro's exposed throat.

"Wow! You're really good, Aoyama-san." Keitaro complimented her, slowly sinking down to the ground, where he seated himself in order to take a breather. "Phew, I never really realized just how badly out of shape I've become until now." he panted as he tried to recover his breath.

"Your performance was admirable as well, Urashima-san. Has it truly been that long since you stopped practising the art?" Motoko inquired, finding that she too would benefit from a breather. Her flustered state had caused her to exert herself more then usual. With a graceful movement, she went down on her knees, sitting opposite of Keitaro.

"About three years since I started practising less, nearly two since I stopped all together." Keitaro replied. "I never even realized just how much I missed it, before now." he ventured with a sad look.

"Why did you stop?" Motoko inquired.

"I'm trying to get into Todai. After I failed to make it through the entrance exam, I gave up my training in order to make more time for studies." Keitaro admitted, then chuckled sheepishly. "It didn't help much, though. I failed my second time too."

"Huh. I find that training actually help my studies. By taking the time to discipline myself and find my own focus in the art, my studies progress smoothly and free of distractions." Motoko revealed. Not that she was a straight-A student by any stretch of the imagination, but her scholarly goals were nowhere near as lofty as his were either. Todai? No, not for her!

"Discipline... Focus... Yes. I do need that." Keitaro admitted to himself in a low murmur. "In my last test, I spent so much time worrying and fretting, that I didn't even get started until after almost a full hour. Then I panicked, and didn't take the time to properly review everything, but just concentrated on finishing before the time limit was up. It was a disaster."

Motoko's brain was working full speed now. While the appeal of this male had lessened slightly after discovering that he was a Ronin, it was still the only decent non-related male she had come across in all her years. He was kinda cute, in an innocent and hapless kind of way. He was a passable Martial Artist, who could, with the proper direction and training, become a very good one. That was one thing they would have in common.

She briefly darted off into a fantasy of herself fifteen years down the line, raising two kids and training them in the family art, along with a more developed and mature Urashima Keitaro, Todai graduate and Shinmei Ryu Adept. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant image. Of course, he wasn't entirely written off her suspected pervert list just yet. She would require more time spent along with him, to ascertain that he truly was a decent male, and not just lulling her into a false sense of security.

But as he had just provided her with a good opening for such, perhaps she should take it?

Just to make certain that he was or wasn't a pervert, of course. There were no ulterior motives to her wanting to spend more time with him. No, none at all!

"If you so desire, I would be willing to provide you with the training you need. I have need of a good sparring partner, and would be willing to provide instructions for you in return." Motoko offered. "Thus, we would both benefit."

"If you can teach me how to balance the Art and my studies, I will spar with you from dusk till dawn, if that is your wish." Keitaro promptly responded.

"That would be highly counter-productive, Urashima-san. The key is, as you say, to find a good balance between training and studying. Too much of one, will have a detrimental effect on the other. I have also found that undue training, hampers the training itself. As well as undue studying, hampers the study itself, which might be what has happened to you. Too much of a good thing, isn't necessarily a good thing in itself." Motoko responded. "I can show you how I do it, teach you how I manage the two. Though that might not necessarily work for you, it will at least give you more insight into the matter and enable you to work out your own system."

"Wow. I really appreciate this, Aoyama-san. Or perhaps, Aoyama-sensei, would be more appropriate?" Keitaro said.

"Aoyama-san will do just fine, Urashima-san." Motoko serenely responded, before readjusting her thinking. If she was attempting to get closer to him, get under his skin, to ascertain weather or not he was decent or merely play-acting, a different approach might be more suitable. "Or if you so desire, Motoko-san." she offered, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she realized that she had just given him permission to use her first name.

"Motoko-san it is, then. And if it is to your liking, Keitaro." Keitaro responded.

"In that case, pleased to meet you, Keitaro-san." Motoko responded.

"As am I, to meet you, Motoko-san." Keitaro announced.

The End! ( For now... )


	2. Two

Early Return PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: What if... What if Motoko's training camp was unexpectedly cut short? What if she returned to the Hinata Sou at about the same time as Keitaro does in the first episode of the anime? What if the other girls aren't home at the time?

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Early Return'

"If you so desire, I would be willing to provide you with the training you need. I have need of a good sparring partner, and would be willing to provide instructions for you in return." Motoko offered. "Thus, we would both benefit."

"If you can teach me how to balance the Art and my studies, I will spar with you from dusk till dawn, if that is your wish." Keitaro promptly responded.

"That would be highly counter-productive, Urashima-san. The key is, as you say, to find a good balance between training and studying. Too much of one, will have a detrimental effect on the other. I have also found that undue training, hampers the training itself. As well as undue studying, hampers the study itself, which might be what has happened to you. Too much of a good thing, isn't necessarily a good thing in itself." Motoko responded. "I can show you how I do it, teach you how I manage the two. Though that might not necessarily work for you, it will at least give you more insight into the matter and enable you to work out your own system."

"Wow. I really appreciate this, Aoyama-san. Or perhaps, Aoyama-sensei, would be more appropriate?" Keitaro said.

"Aoyama-san will do just fine, Urashima-san." Motoko serenely responded, before readjusting her thinking. If she was attempting to get closer to him, get under his skin, to ascertain weather or not he was decent or merely play-acting, a different approach might be more suitable. "Or if you so desire, Motoko-san." she offered, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she realized that she had just given him permission to use her first name.

"Motoko-san it is, then. And if it is to your liking, Keitaro." Keitaro responded.

"In that case, pleased to meet you, Keitaro-san." Motoko responded.

"As am I, to meet you, Motoko-san." Keitaro announced.

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Wow! Motoko, talking to a guy without beating him up at the same time? I never thought I'd see the day." a cheerful voice interjected, causing the heads of the two conversationalists to swivel around, their gazes focusing on a group of women observing them. "So, Motoko. Who's your boyfriend?" one of them inquired, peering curiously at the two between squinting eyelids.

"Ack! Kitsune!" Motoko gasped, clutching her chest, desperately willing her wildly beating heart to calm down. "He's not..." she began to deny, then thought better of it. It wouldn't do her any good to protest anyway, it was better to just ignore the matter and hope that Kitsune would let the subject drop. If she protested, she'd just keep on teasing and taunting her about it. "Hrm. Everyone, this is Urashima Keitaro, Hina's grandchild and Haruka's nephew."

"Pleased to meet you all." Keitaro announced, standing up and bowing to the group, before he spotted a familiar face amongst them. "Aunt Haruka. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, nephew." Haruka stated with her usual aplomb. "I see that you're already getting to meet the tenants." she observed with a sly look directed at Motoko as she walked closer to Keitaro, separating herself from the group of girls she had been standing amongst.

"Yeah, we met at the train station. Where's grandma? Do you know why she asked me to come here? Motoko-san said that grandma was leaving the country." Keitaro responded while nearly all of the girls blinked at the fact that Motoko didn't protest against this guy's use of her first name.

"I do know." Haruka responded and pulled out a few papers from one of her pockets, handing them to Keitaro with a very faint smile. A smile which rapidly vanished as she applied a bit of speed and her right palm to the back of his head. "Call me Haruka." she rebuked him and cleared her throat before she continued. "You're the new live-in manager." she announced then, much to the surprise of the people around her.

"I'm what?!" Keitaro exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head which still smarted after Haruka's slap.

"He's what?!" a tallish brunette exclaimed.

"Is manager good-to-eat?" a short tanned blonde inquired, a statement which caused Keitaro to blush furiously as his mind took a distinctively perverted route for a few moments.

"But he's a ma..." Motoko started, then trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face, her mental gears slowly shifting.

"Man? Well... He's not that much to look at, but... What the heck. It might be fun with a guy around the place." the squinting one ventured. "Might live things up a bit." she added with a nearly feral smirk.

"A set of rules, restrictions and regulations will have to be agreed upon, of course. But as he is a Todai aspirant and a Martial Artist, I believe we can trust Keitaro-san to behave in a proper and honourable manner." Motoko ventured, causing quite a few stares and raised eyebrows in her direction due to her uncharacteristic behaviour.

"But... But... But..." the tallish brunette stuttered. "This is a girl's dormitory! We can't have a male living here!" she protested, then blinked as something Motoko had said clicked in her mind. "Todai?"

"Yes, you ought to be in your second year now, right?" Haruka commented with a look at Keitaro, who blinked and stared at her in shock.

"You did not know that he's a Ronin?" Motoko who recovered more quickly then Keitaro, asked.

"Ronin?" Haruka asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah..." Keitaro grudgingly admitted, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well..." Haruka mumbled and cleared her throat. "He is the manager. Mom was quite adamant about that." she continued with a faint shrug. "Without one, the dorm would have to be shut down until she returns." she added firmly, which caused an outbreak of surprised gasps.

"I like it here. I don't mind having a guy around." squinty-eyes quickly announced, pondering the future Todai students net worth.

"I believe I have stated my opinion in this matter." Motoko said. "As long as a set of regulations can be agreed upon, I have no other objections."

"I won't mind having big brother around." the tanned blonde said with an uncaring shrug.

"But..." the brunette said, then trailed off with an uncomfortable look on her face. She clearly didn't want to leave either. "Fine, whatever. He can stay." she groused.

"Well, welcome to the Hinata Sou then, Manager Keitaro!" squinty greeted him. "I'm Konno Mitsune, but everybody calls me Kitsune." she introduced herself.

"Su Kaolla." the tanned kid cheerfully announced.

"Narusegawa Naru." antennae brunette reluctantly introduced herself.

"Urashima Keitaro. I'll be in your care from now on." Keitaro responded and bowed to them, then looked around the small group. "Uhm... Is this... Everybody?" he asked as he looked around them, his gaze finally coming to rest upon Haruka, wondering how the finances were if they only had four tenants.

"Maehara Shinobu also lives here. She stopped to buy some groceries on our way back from the airport." Haruka replied and whipped out a fresh cigarette for herself. "Other then her, yes."

"Five people? Shouldn't be too hard, then." Keitaro commented with a relieved smile, greatly relieved that he'd have some time left for his studies, though he still worried about the finances with so few tenants.

If he'd only known more about just what sort of tenants they were, he'd have known just how absurd his ignorant comment truly was...

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Motoko cried out, launching a lightening-fast sweep which knocked the Bokken out of Keitaro's hands, following it up with a thrust at his neck, stopping just as she made contact with his Adams apple.

"Wow... You are good, Motoko-san." Keitaro commented, swallowing nervously with his gaze sealed at the Bokken pointing straight towards him. Which had yet to be pulled back, he noted. "Eh, you are aware that I didn't mean to fall down into the hot springs? That it was all an accident? That I had no plans whatsoever of seeing Narusegawa-san naked?" he added hopefully, seeing the wild look in Motoko's eyes which made him fear for his continued health.

"Of course." Motoko agreed, though he didn't think she sounded all that sincere.

And the Bokken was still held against his throat!

"It was that crazy kid! She knocked me through the wall! If I had wanted to peek..." Keitaro started. "WhichIdon't!" he hastily added, as the wooden sword was suddenly pressing into his Adams apple, instead of having stopped right at it. "I wouldn't have jumped through a wall to do it! Trust me!" he gulped.

"Well, perhaps not..." Motoko agreed after a few moments, pulling the Bokken back. "I guess there are better ways to go about it, are there not?"

"Uh, I guess? I've never tried it, so I wouldn't know." Keitaro responded, drawing out a small smile from Motoko.

"Good answer." she complimented him, before stepping back and nodding for him to reclaim his sword. "Again and this time, remember to relax somewhat. If you're all stiff and tense like that, you'll fight at less then your full potential."

"I'll try." Keitaro replied hesitantly, not at all sure how to go about that, what with the near demonic look Motoko had directed at him throughout their entire spar. When she rushed into the bath with her Bokken raised after that Narusegawa-chick had started hollering bloody murder and pummelling him with her towel after he crash-landed in the water, he'd thought that her look alone could have ended his life right then and there. But instead of flattening him to a bloody Okonomiyaki, she'd merely ground her teeth together and demanded an explanation for what was going on.

When Narusegawa claimed that he'd popped up all of a sudden, no doubt to peek and/or molest her, Motoko had taken a few steps forward, before pulling to a halt and directing a disapproving glare at Keitaro, demanding to hear his side of the story as well, though doing so instead of pounding him obviously took all of her self-control. She had listened intently, nodded tensely at the end, then 'suggested' that he'd join her on the roof for a light spar before Kaolla decided to 'play' with him again.

The tone of her voice and the expression on her face revealed the 'suggestion' for what it truly was, however.

It was the moment they started sparring, when Keitaro saw the look in her eyes and started to wonder if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life in joining her for a spar.

"Hey, Motoko'n Manager! The grub is ready." Kitsune announced from the stairs leading up to the roof platform. "So if you can stop flirting with each other, we'd appreciate your presences in the kitchen so we can start eating."

"Flflflf-f-f-f-f-fl-fl-flirting?" Motoko stuttered and hastily backed off several steps, creating an impressive distance between herself and Keitaro in the blink of an eye.

"Konno-san! We're doing no such thing." Keitaro protested, then gulped with bulging eyes as Kitsune slithered over towards him, her hips swaying back and forth in a very hypnotising manner. She slid right up to him, draped herself all over his front and raised her hands to his head, her left playing with the bangs hanging over his forehead while her right gently caressed his neck.

"It's Ki-tsu-ne..." she purred in a seductive manner, very nearly causing Keitaro to faint at the unexpected shock of having a girl flirting with him like that. He just barely managed to avoid it and instead took two quick steps back, almost dumping Kitsune to the ground as she unexpectedly lost her support and balance.

"Kitsune, right, right..." Keitaro croaked with a hoarse tone of voice. "We're doing no such thing, Kitsune." he repeated, then took another step backwards as Kitsune took one towards him.

"Riiiight." she drawled and directed a smile towards Keitaro, before it widened as she turned to face a furiously blushing Motoko. "Anyway, supper is ready, so you'd better come on down before Kaolla sends out a search party." she informed them, before she turned around and with her hips swaying, headed downstairs.

"Was she... Drunk?" Keitaro inquired after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, having smelt the scent of sake on the teasing girl's breath.

"Nearly always." Motoko promptly replied. "Though that sort of behaviour is to be expected from Kitsune no matter her state of sobriety." she added after a moments consideration. "You handled that pretty well, Keitaro-san." she offered, impressed in spite of herself that Keitaro hadn't succumbed to Kitsune's womanly wiles and turned to perverted putty in her rowing hands.

"Well... ... ... I just hope she doesn't do it again." he commented and swallowed nervously. It had been a close call. If he hadn't put some distance between the two of them, he might have burst a vessel or fainted into her bosom. He shook his head to clear his mind and get his mind off its current perverted direction. "Shall we go, Motoko-san?" he inquired and nodded at the stairs.

"Let's." Motoko agreed and the two of them headed downstairs, where they parted ways and quickly freshened up a bit, before they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Does that kid cook often?" Keitaro inquired, sipping from a bottle of chocolate-flavoured milk as he tried to get the powerful taste of this evening's meal out of his mouth.

"Her name is Su Kaolla." Motoko reminded Keitaro. "No, we try to keep her away from the kitchen as much as possible. Her dishes tend to be a bit... Overly spicy." she added by the way of explanation as she sipped from her own peach-flavoured milk.

"P-hew. That's a load off my mind! I don't think I've ever had anything quite that strong before." Keitaro commented, then took another sip before depositing the empty can in a recycle bin.

"Indeed. During the times that granny Hina isn't present, we take turns at cooking, though Shinobu-chan does it most of the time as she's the best cook out of all of us. Narusegawa-sempai produces the most awful-looking meals, but the taste is surprisingly good considering the appearance. Kitsune orders out whenever it's her turn and Kaolla produces exotic dishes that while tasty, are spicier then I'd prefer." Motoko explained, then put her own empty can into the recycle bin. "My own efforts lean more towards traditional Japanese meals, though I have been told that my efforts fall short of the expected results, winding up mostly bland although beautifully presented." she admitted with a faint sigh.

She and Naru were each others opposites in cooking. Naru's looked like something straight out of the city dump, but tasted marvellously. Her own looked like the work of a professional chef, but while it was edible, it seriously lacked in flavour.

"I make passable food, I guess. Nothing special." Keitaro admitted. "I've got quite a knack for desserts, though." he continued with a smile. "My parents run a bakery, so I guess it comes from learning about it from them over the years." he revealed and shifted his grip on the heavy bag he was carrying.

"My father died when I was very young." Motoko revealed with a far-off look in her eyes. "Mother is one of the teachers at the Shinmei Ryu Dojo in Kyoto, but she also has a side job as a tour guide to the city to break the monotony." she continued. It was also because the Dojo had been doing worse in recent years, as the demands for exorcism lessened and fewer and fewer people were willing to devote the amount of time and effort that was required for students of the Shinmei Ryu, which meant that most practitioners of the school were forced to seek additional means of income. "My older sister used to teach the arts full-time, but she's now an accountant, only returning on very rare occasions to hold a class or two."

"I told you about my younger sister before. Well... Adopted sister, actually. When I called my parents to tell them that I was now the new landlord of the Hinata Sou, they told me that she'd run off to travel the world with grandma!" Keitaro revealed and shook his head. "Dunno what she was thinking, that Kanako... Sure, she's always talked about wanting to see the world, but I always thought that she'd wait until she'd finished her schooling."

"I never imagined my sister giving up the arts either." Motoko said after a few moments, suppressing the familiar sense of pain and betrayal she felt whenever thinking about how Tsuruko had surrendered her place as Heir to the school in order to marry and take a regular job to support her husband who was still in university at the time. She'd been the sole breadwinner of the family for two years, before Ryoji was done with his studies and got a job as a lawyer. At that point, she'd taken a liking to her job and still worked as an accountant instead of becoming a housewife or returning to teach. "I guess we can't control the actions of those we love, no matter how much we may occasionally want to. In the end, it's all up to them to decide what to do with their lives..." Motoko mused out loud, for the first time ever realizing that she may have been a bit harsh on her older sister over the years.

She instantly resolved to call Tsuruko and have a little heart-to-heart with her at the earliest convenient opportunity. She had an apology to give for being so cold towards her and her husband over the years.

"I guess." Keitaro agreed with another shake of his head as the two of them reached the stairs up to the Hinata Sou. Keitaro sighed as he stared up at the imposing sight, before he squared his shoulders and started walking. "Thank you for keeping me company, Motoko-san."

"Nonsense. It is we who should be thanking you for going to buy the supplies for your own welcoming party." Motoko replied with a shake of her head.

"It was no bother..." Keitaro mumbled as the two of them ascended the stairs, heading for the Hinata Sou and the welcoming party for the new resident landlord Kitsune had persuaded all of them to throw.

* * *

"Party-poopers!" Kitsune yelled as Naru forcibly led her from the room, keeping a firm grip on the blanket she had wrapped around the bikini-clad woman when she paraded into the room and announcing that the party would be held in the hot springs. Motoko dragged an unconscious Keitaro towards the couch, while Shinobu was mopping up a puddle of blood on the ground from Keitaro's earlier nose bleed. Kaolla was hovering around the table, hands darting out to transfer various snacks and treats from their bowls and platters into her constantly hungry mouth.

Motoko considered just throwing Keitaro onto the couch for a few moments, before she thought better of it. /The bikini was very indecent.../ she thought in his defence, then gently lowered him to the couch. /Extremely indecent!/ The white top was made out of some nearly translucent material and very little of it, it actually just barely managed to cover Kitsune's dark nipples and areolas, but the translucency of the material revealed them none the less to anyone offering her more then a swift casual glance. The high-cut bottoms was a less transparent and covered a larger area, but Motoko assumed that after Kitsune got into the water, that would change as they too would become more or less transparent.

So she supposed that Keitaro was somewhat justified in fainting at the sight of them, even if she was still disappointed in him for even looking at Kitsune when she entered the room, yelled 'Look!' and threw off the towel she'd wrapped around her body.

"No helping it, I guess." Motoko sighed and rubbed her right temple.

"Helping what?" Kaolla inquired as she left her place at the table and clambered onto Motoko's back, resting her head on Motoko's left shoulder.

"It is a matter of no consequence, Su." Motoko insisted with a faint blush, turning her gaze away from Keitaro.

"Oh?" Kaolla inquired with a curious hum.

"Indeed. Pay it no heed." Motoko stated.

"Kaolla has a question, Motoko. Will you be sleeping with the manager tonight?" she inquired, a question which very nearly caused Motoko to faint herself!

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" she stuttered while her face swiftly changed colouring.

"I heard that boyfriends and girlfriends sleep with each other sometimes." Kaolla explained and looked over at Keitaro. "We're girlfriends and we sleep together. So now when you have a boyfriend as well, Kaolla wanted to know if you'd be sleeping with him tonight." she continued and climbed upwards, sitting down on Motoko's shoulders and leaning forward, looking Motoko in the face upside-down. "Mommy, poppa and my step-mother sleep in the same bed, most of the time. Sometimes, two of them want to be alone. So, Kaolla wanted to know if you were going to sleep with the manager tonight and if you were, if Kaolla could still sleep with you or if Kaolla should go sleep with Kitsune instead?"

"I will not be sleeping with Keitaro!" Motoko hissed.

"Great! Kitsune is nice, but she smells of beer." Kaolla revealed in a conspiratoric manner. "But if Motoko wants to sleep with the manager and have some privacy, Kaolla will sleep with Kitsune instead. It's no problem." she offered again.

"Keitaro will sleep in his room and I will sleep in mine!" Motoko growled angrily, though she was still blushing.

"All rightie." Kaolla replied with a shrug, then looked forward and tilted her head as she considered Keitaro. "Do you think Kaolla can sleep with the manager sometime? The manager looks cuddly!" she chirped happily and this finally became too much for Motoko, who gently pried Kaolla off her shoulders, put her down on the ground next to the table and then stoically walked outside, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed into the evening skies so loudly that the windows of the Hinata Sou vibrated in their frames as she vented her frustration.

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
